Mikan's Journal
by edwardelric108
Summary: Somewhere in the Alice Academy, there is a Labyrinth maze. A twelve year is held captive there. Tired of boredom she decides to express her feeling and desires in a journal titled as: Mikan's Journal


**A/N : Okay I admit that this is my first one shot!**

**I originally turned on my computer to write the next chapter of my story (The Future) but ended up writing this one shot. I had this idea in my head ever since I read the 150****th**** chapter of Gakuen Alice.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice( or in that case Mikan's Journal ) but this idea is definitely **_**mine**_**.**

**Note: The bold letters represent the diary's content**

* * *

It was a winter's morning and not just any winter's morning but it was the last morning of this year. Next day would be a new year. It was barely six but, the Sun had already risen and was trying it's might to melt the snow that was so perfectly spread out on every object outside. Even the trees weren't spared, having been stripped off their green shroud the whit snowy blanket was their only clothing left. The pair of Aogera on the branch of the Sakura tree outside the Mansion were brooding in their nest, trying to bask in the tender morning sunrays and get some warmth. A tall middle aged man wearing a thick coat was walking through this serene atmosphere making his way to the huge mansion in front of him : The Labyrinth Mansion.

A twelve year old girl with her long brown locks tied neatly in braids, was sleeping soundly in that enormous yet lonely mansion. She was hugging a stuffed Teddy Bear in her arms. She would wake up at seven like she always did . On the table beside her lay a book, it was covered in pink gelatin paper and adorned with sparkling stars. It was titled in gleaming bold red letters as: **MIKAN'S JOURNAL** The "I" in Mikan was dotted with a heart. A shining lilac ribbon was laced all round the journal's boundary , ending as a flower at the top left corner.

The guard at the entrance greeted the man " Ohio Shiki san. Your early today, having a morning lesson?" The man greeted the guard and left without answering his question. The guard stared at the footprints left by the man in the snow. The man made his way to the girl's room, he unlocked it with the only key the lock had and crept into the room. He made his way slowly least he woke the girl up. He smiled to see that she was soundly sleeping without any nightmares. The book on the side table caught his eyes. He picked it up and began to read it to kill time ( he still had an hour before his student woke up)

* * *

**MIKAN'S JOURNAL**

**Hi there !** **I am Mikan Sakura. This is my first experience of writing a journal. I get really bored sitting all alone in this huge mansion all day long. Ofcourse Shiki-san and Uncle Kazu visit me but I am really lonely without my friends, so I came up with the idea of this journal. Happy reading!**

*****A graffiti of beautiful Sakura flower occupied the rest of the page*****

* * *

** ABOUT ME**

**Name:**** Mikan Izumi Yukihara ( Sakura is the name Ji chan gave to me )**

**Age****: I am twelve years old (currently)**

**D.O.B**** : 1 January ( That's what Ji chan told me)**

**Zoidiac:**** Capricorn **

**Blood Group****: O**

**Height****: 143 cm ( I measured it a year ago so I must have grown taller, let's make it 147 cm!)**

**Weight****: NOT TELLING ***A cute chibi of Mikan is drawn with her tongue sticking out *****

**Likes****: Howalon (A/N:**Japaneese version of fluff puffs**), PE , Home Economics, cooking mochi, singing, dancing, shopping, spending time with my friends and Jichan, making new friends and arguing with Natsume.**

**Dislikes****: Being locked up in this mansion, Hotaru's Baka gun shots, School work, Liars and all other things or people who hurt my friends. **

**My Alices**** : Nullification ( inherited from my dad), Stealing and Insertion (inherited from mom)**

**My Alice Stone**** : Mandarin Orange in colour.**

**My star rank**** : I am a ONE STAR! **

**My ambition****:I want to be a teacher at the academy just like my dad and Naru sensei! ( I want to change the Academy from inside just like how my mom and dad imagined )**

**Friends****: Hotaru ( my **_**best **_**friend ), Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa sempai, Misaki sempai, Tono sempai, Yuu , Nobara chan, Mr. Bear (my **_**newest**_** friend) and ofcourse the entire class B ( though I am not sure of Permy)**

**Boyfriend****: Natsume Hyuuga ( more like fiancé as we have already exchanged alice stones)**

**I wanted to paste my photo below here but I don't have any here, it's at Ji chan's place.**

* * *

The man could not help but smile when he read about the twelve year old's love life. He thought that kids sure do grow up faster. He flipped to read the next page. The next page was more of a reminder for her.

**Remember to read the next few pages everyday.**

**Donot forget to pray twice a day for all your friends safety and Natsume's health.**

**Always believe in yourself and in the power of will. Where there is a will there is a way, one day you'll surely get out of here.**

The following page was more decorative, there were tiny hearts and stars scrambled all over the page in glittering pen. If his student found out that he had read her journal then she would probably be very mad.

* * *

** MIKAN'S LIST OF THINGS TO DO IN FUTURE**

**First thing I want to do when I finally get out here is to visit my parents grave. Ever since my mother's funeral I have not visited it even once.**

**The next thing I want to do is visit Jichan! I miss him soooooo much. I haven't seen him once since I came to the academy.**

**I want to eat a whole lot of Howalon****.**

**Visit the new amusement park in central town that Shiki san told me about.**

**I want to go to the beach with all my friends and wet my feet in the water. ( The truth is I have **_**never,**_** I repeat **_**never, **_**to a beach before!)**

**I want to ride the Ferris wheel with Natsume.**

**I want to go on a date with Natsume. ( Weird right? We're practically engaged but haven't officially gone on a date!) **

**To go shopping with Hotaru.**

**To travel in the Shinkansen with Natsume and watch from in there. (Isn't it a unique combination of Nature and Technology!) (A/N**: Shinkansen is japaneese bullet train**)**

**Visit a live concert with Hotaru!**

**I want to have the biggest and the grandest wedding in the whole history of the Alice Academy! ( Okay this is way way ahead in future)**

The man breezed through the next few pages but they were blank. The girl was probably planning to fill them up later. He smiled at her power of belief and her strong will the very traits she inherited from both her parents. With that positive atitude he was sure that she would soon be able to get out of the Labyrinth Mansion.

" Mikan, I am sure that one day all these dreams of yours will definitely come true. Keep faith. Do not lose hope. I'll protect you till that day. I promise that."

With that he gave the girl a quick kiss on the forehead. He placed the diary to it's original location. There on it's cover two bold red words were proudly flashing (resembling it's owner's optimism)

** MIKAN'S JOURNAL**


End file.
